magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Items are an interesting part of MD. Items you hold can generally be viewed by anybody, so they become part of your role. You can keep them, trade them and, in some cases, use them. There is a multitude of item types, sometimes they even come in combinations of types. Items come with a title, a description, and in some cases pictures. You view the picture and part of the description of items by hovering over their title. Without Script Some items are just there, without any scripts attached to them. These are the default types of items created when creating an item with an item crafter Cauldron Cauldron type items can be used to create something out of resources. To handle them properly, you also need the recipe of the item you want to create. They can bring forth interesting things when they are handled properly, but that is not so easy. Combinations All the types on this list can occur as combinations. Common combinations are Tool & Object and Consumable & Object. Consumable Some items, mostly objects, are consumable and have an additional tag telling you how many uses they have left. The item will be consumed after the last use is gone, and vanish from your inventory. Some consumable items will be destroyed in this case, others will travel to a different player or a location where they can be collected again. Enchanted Some items are able to hold the memory of a spell (see Memory Stones). If they do so, they are tagged as Enchanted. Rare Most items are unique, but their uses and appearance can be recreated on any other item. Those that are tagged "rare" have a history and purpose of such uniqueness that they can't be duplicated. This tag doesn't come with a special technical factor they have, but with the history and value these items have. Recipe Recipes are notes on how to use the cauldrons to make things out of the resources you put in. Resources Resources work as base for advanced items. They can be used in combination with other items to create an item of higher value. Unlike other items, resources stack in the inventory and can't be split up again. For example, if you have 2 lumber and get another 5 lumber, they will turn into 7 lumber in your inventory and can't be traded in another quantity than all 7. The 'qty' addition on those items states how many of this resource a person holds. Tool Tool items can be used to gather resources. They only work in places where the resource they can gather is present, and are sometimes limited to only work for players from a certain land, with a certain guild affiliation, or a certain skill. Usable Usable items can be scripted by players who have acquired this ability, which is mostly done via Wish Shop. This sort of item can contain any sort of function available to the editors. Once activated, an item is bound to one editor, then only the person who did the first edit on it can change the scripts the item runs. There are a few usable items with predefined scripts, these usually have a function normal editors cannot access. Usable(obj) Object style items have a predefined script that is run when these items are activated, which usually grants a temporary boost, changes something about the account behaviour or produces something. Valuable This tag is mostly attached to items that are purely for trade value such as coins Shared Items Some Items are specified as Shared Items. These items can be collected from a variety of places and allow a user to perform some function such as collect resources or influence the abilities of other players, for example by lowering their skills. Most shared items require land loyalty to be used, amounts range from 60 to 200. That means you can only take an item from your own land, or have an item given to you by somebody who is part of the land in question for a while. These items are returned to their initial location at 4:15 every Tuesday, 4:15 a.m. (04:15) on odd dates and 4:15 p.m. (16:15) on even dates.